iGo to a Wild Party
by PinkandBlackIce
Summary: Carly is throwing the biggest party ever! But what happens when Sam shows up at Freddie's door? Rated M for mindless teenage behavior, strong coarse language, and a nice lemony splash at the end to create a perfect after-taste.


"You look beautiful tonight, Sam."

Freddie smiled. He couldn't resist the way her hair fell around her now flushed cheeks and how her dress shaped to the curves of her body.

"Shut up Fredward…" Sam was flattered by Freddie's compliment, but she couldn't let on that she secretly was in love with Freddie Benson.

Tonight was going to be the biggest party ever held at none other than Carly's house. Spencer had run off to Olympia for the weekend to a convention of aspiring artists and Carly seized the opportunity for a night of mindless teenage behavior. She had posted a link to the iCarly website with directions to her apartment instructing everyone to bring a friend or two, and this meant that every teenager in the city of Seattle was going to be there. Saturday night finally came, and at 10 pm Freddie was standing with Sam outside of his apartment gazing at her magnificence. He stared for a moment at her and without realizing he drooled a bit, but snapping himself back to reality when Sam turned and faced him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sam." He managed to squeak out. A dorky smile came across his face.

"Shut up, Fredward…I don't want to be late for Carly's party. You know how hard we worked for this?"

"Uh, yeah sorry I bothered you, Puckett…jeez…" Freddie didn't care about the insults, all he cared about was the beautiful blonde girl standing right in front of him.

"You ready for this Benson?" Sam asked while arriving at the Shay residence and reaching for the doorknob.

"Bring it on."

The place was a madhouse. The music was blasting, the booze was flowing, and everyone was either wasted or about to be.

"Holy shit…." Freddie muttered under his breath.

Carly noticed the new guests and immediately ran to them.

"Sam! Freddie!" She shouted over the music as she embraced them. "Where have you guys been? This place is freakin' crazy!"

"I can see that by the beer bottles all over the house…" Sam stated bluntly. "Where's the keg?"

"Right over there by the beer pong table…Griffin will point it out to you if he's not too wasted…" Carly gestured to him and saw that he was buzzed by the way he staggered to the box of ping pong balls.

Sam and Carly walked off and Freddie started to feel uncomfortable in the room full of drunken idiots. He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was only 10:15. "This is going to be a loooong night…" he sighed.

At midnight, the party was completely out of control. Everyone was shit-faced and stumbling around the room trying not to fall over. Wendy was passed out on the couch, "Rude Boy" by Rihanna was blaring on the stereo, and Freddie had no idea where Carly and Sam were. He felt alone among the crowd, and was about to leave when "Shots" came on. Griffin and Gibby came up to Freddie and drunkenly grabbed his arm, dragging him to the makeshift dance floor in the living room.

"No, come on guys, I'm not a good dancer…I really don't want to do this." He pleaded with them as they continued dragging him.

"Com' on man, don' be such a girl" Griffin sputtered out through his slurred words.

"Yeah Freddie!" shouted Gibby. "I love thi' song dance wi' me!"

The song was on full blast as Lil' John was yelling out SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS! Every girl was grinding on the guys or giving them a lap dance while Freddie was awkwardly standing in the middle of a fist-pumping mob. He squeezed out of the madness and took a seat on the couch, looking around the room to see a drunken Carly making out with an equally intoxicated Gibby. He winced inwardly, thinking how smashed Carly could actually get before she started making out with Gibby, of all people!

Freddie couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and avoided stepping on the glass bottles and beer cans all over the trashed apartment as he headed for the door. He left the wild world of teenage senselessness behind him as he slammed the door and the music faded away. He returned to his apartment across the hall and went to his room, crashing onto his bed and groaning. He was thinking about Sam, and where she was this whole time. He cringed at the thought of her hooking up with someone in Carly's room, or if she was sober enough to know where the hell she even was.

Just then he heard his apartment door shut, and a voice called out to him.

"Freddie? Are you here?"

"Sam! Is that you?" he called back.

He sat up, and in his doorway the blonde appeared with a drink in her hand, looking as beautiful as she had before the party started.

"Holy shit that party was fucking insane…" Sam said as she entered the room.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted as he breathed a sigh of relief. He got up to give her a hug. "I thought you were passed ou—" his sentence was cut off short as he spilled the drink in Sam's hand all over her dress.

"Aw crap, my favorite dress…" she whined.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Sam…here's a towel…let me see if I have a shirt in here for you…" Freddie ransacked his closet and brought out an old football jersey. "Here Sam, you can borrow my Seahawks jersey if you want."

She took the jersey and went to the bathroom to change, not saying a word.

"God I am such a fucking klutz!" Freddie whispered to himself.

Moments later Sam opened the bathroom door and was wearing the huge football jersey over her petite body. Freddie's mouth gaped open as she strode across the room and tucked her soiled dress into her purse. Freddie caught himself drooling again and quickly composed himself.

"Sam I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—"

"It's cool Freddie. It was just water, no big deal."

"Whoa so you're saying you didn't drink at the party? I thought you were the one asking where the keg was and playing beer pong with Griffin and all them…"

"No I don't really like to drink…I just do it to kinda fit in…I went to the bathroom and poured all that shit down the sink because it tastes bad."

Freddie was incredulous. "So where were you this whole time? I never even saw you."

"Ugh that douche bag Pete kept trying to hook up with me so I hid in the bathroom pretty much the whole time…it was after I went to pour my drink out when he came up to me totally wasted asking if I wanted to touch his junk…he's such a jerk." Sam became quiet and looked around Freddie's room curiously. "Hang on, where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's out with some friends on a weekend vacation or something…she finally trusted me to be by myself for a night." Freddie shifted uncomfortably. It took all his will power to sit still with Sam standing next to him in his own room.

Sam walked over to Freddie's bed and sat down. Freddie followed and sat down beside her, trying hard not to touch her in fear of retaliation. There was a short silence, when Sam turned and looked into his eyes.

"Freddie, I have something I need to tell you."

"Ok shoot."

"Freddie…I…I don't know how to say this…but I'm sorry for all those times I've been mean to you or embarrassed you publicly or anything like that…it's just…I've been doing some thinking lately…and it's like I can't stop thinking about you. When I wake up the first thing that comes to mind is your face, and your eyes, and your smile….."

Her words trailed off as Freddie slowly leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She was a bit shocked that Freddie actually felt the same way after all the years of hell she gave him, but all that didn't matter right now. She leaned deeper into the kiss and Freddie stroked her face while she closed her eyes and drifted away.

She was in heaven, Freddie was her escape. She slid her tongue past his lips and he reacted by slightly sucking on it. They kept going deeper into the kiss until Freddie pulled back.

"Sam where is this going?" he asked quietly as he gazed into her eyes, seeing that she was a bit disappointed he had stopped.

Without a word, Sam sat up and straddled his lap. She pressed her lips against Freddie's and silently laid him back onto his bed, still straddling his hips.

"Freddie…"

She leaned down to kiss him again as her hands went underneath his shirt and caressed his chest, tracing her fingers along his nipples. Freddie's heart was starting to beat slightly faster than normal, and he felt his blood rush to his pants. Her golden hair was caressing his cheeks and the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo filled Freddie's lungs. Sam continued to feel him as her hands wandered down his stomach to his waist and to his underwear. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down as Freddie was taking off the jersey. She paused for a moment to take Freddie's shirt off, and placed her hands on his lower waist, pulling his underwear down. His manhood was fully exposed now, and Sam began to touch him, stroking his shaft and running her thumb over the tip.

Freddie let out a shudder and goosebumps shot down his arms and stomach. "God Sam don't stop…" he said as she continued working her way around it. He ran his hands up her thigh and up her back, unhooking her black bra and letting it fall away. He then moved down to her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs as she started stroking him harder.

"Jesus, Sam! I'm gonna…I'm…" He was at a loss for words when Sam finished, and he rolled over on top of her and kissed her obsessively while running his hands up and down the insides of her thigh. She let out a slight moan, and when he saw she had goosebumps too he slid his finger inside of her. She jerked upward as Freddie rubbed her and couldn't help but to gasp as he massaged her and worked his fingers in and out. He pulled out and looked Sam in the eyes.

"You ready for this Sam?"

"Bring it on." She said, smiling and blushing.

Freddie prepared himself and positioned his now fully erect manhood over Sam's entrance. She held her breath as Freddie slowly pushed inside her tight walls. Sam felt a rush of pain and pleasure and dug her nails into Freddie's back, squeezing tight.

"Oh my God…Oh my God…" Sam moaned. She waited for Freddie to push himself completely inside of her and she let out another moan.

"God Sam, you feel amazing." Freddie whispered.

Freddie began to push back and forth, thrusting deeper inside of Sam until he felt pleasure shooting through his body. Sam was grinding her hips against his while taking in sharp breaths and running her hands down his back. Freddie continued, as he felt his climax was approaching. Sam's body suddenly jolted upwards in a sort of spasm as she arched her back against him and screamed out his name.

"Oh, Oh God Freddie!"

"Sam, I'm about to spill!" Freddie shouted over her. Sam wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as far as he could go inside of her, then Freddie screamed her name and released inside of her.

Freddie pulled out of Sam and turned over to see her breathing hard and gasping with pleasure. He was shaking too, and he gave her a minute to catch her breath.

"Oh…my…fucking…God…" she said in short murmurs.

He ran his hand across her sweat-glazed body and moved closer to her. She was so strikingly gorgeous lying there next to him, and he could still feel her heart beating as quickly as it had before.

"Hey Sam," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Freddie?"

"I love you." he said, sealing it with a kiss.

She giggled and kissed him back.

"You're such a dork, Freddie…but I love you too."

Freddie gazed into her eyes as she fell asleep in his arms, and he waited until she was snoring to say one final thing.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sam."


End file.
